


Basking in attention

by BadgerDame



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is dealing with a case of several strings of murders. His rouges are being framed for the crimes. Batman has to put an end to these crimes at the same time dealing with Jokers complete need for his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Ignored

Joker laid on the cot in his cell in Arkham humming to himself. The straight jacket he wore did very little to keep his body temperature up. Getting out of it would be a piece of cake that he often wondered why the staff even bothered anymore. Complaining about it was something he wasn't going to waste his time with though. It was the only form of warmth he even got in this cell. Not like he stayed very long in Arkham anyways. It was more like a place to rest his head and relax until he wanted to play even more with his dear bat. White walls were boring but the few stains of red that were there helped. The janitor staff quickly gave up bothering with cleaning a cell that would just get more blood on it anyways. Many idiot guards had lost their lives in this very cell by miscalculating the madmans moves. The smell of mold was always present though. Joker would rather be out in the city with the smell of gunpowder, soot, chemicals and all the smog that was sure to send many Gothamites to an early grave. He'd be out by tomorrow he already decided. His bat must of missed him by now though distance made the heart grow founder the old saying goes. Giggling to himself he wondered what his bat was up to. Probably brooding or dealing with petty criminals. Nah. Brooding waiting for the real fun with his favorite dance partner was most likely the case. A smile spread across his face as he pictured the big bad bat lounging around just waiting to hear of his escape. Soon, darling soon. The sound of guards outside his cell door barely registered in his mind. They weren't important. They were just collateral damage after all. Just side characters if even that in his never ending dance with the dashing dark knight. Bodies lining the streets, Gotham on fire, a knife in his hand and the dark looming figure staring at each other. Ready to have their last dance and the sound of a knife sliding through that Kevlar suit of his and the best part the dark knight finally letting himself go free and breaking the clowns neck. Now that's what dreams were made of. 

Joker glanced at his teddy bear on the cot next to him and smiled happily. The teddy bear was the one thing that always stayed constant in the Jokers cell. He had gotten it from one of the shrinks in his early years as a criminal. The shrink of course was dead but the teddy bear was never taken away from him. Well the staff learned quickly to never take it away again. One time a new guard tried to punish the Joker and ripped an arm off the stuffed bear. Joker was silent when that happened and only grinned. Next time he had escaped his cell he found the guard and slowly cut off the hand that pulled off the stuffed arm and he sawed off the same arm as the bear. The guard bled out slowly begging for his life and apologizing for ruining the one thing in Arkham the Joker actually cared about. When the guards had found them the Joker was sewing the teddy bears arm back on and didn't even bother putting up a fight. So now whenever Batman brought the Joker back to Arkham the staff made sure the first thing the Joker got back was that teddy bear. 

"Batman."

Joker shot up from his cot. His body went still in frozen anticipation. The only thing ever to truly get the maniacs attention was the dark knight. How Joker lived for their games. 

"Really Batmans in the building?" The guards spoke outside his cell.

 

A huge smile spread across his face. Honeys home! Stripping himself of the straight jacket was easy. Using his fingers to try and straighten his stripped clothes underneath. Have to look your best after all. Joker smiled as he picked up his teddy. "Oh Brucie! Daddy's come to visit!" He giggled excitedly.

"Who is he here for?"

Me. Who else? Joker thought as he giggled. Staring at the door he waited happily. The Bats visits always made his days. They weren't as great as their dance but they made him a very happy clown. After all how could his bat stay away for long? Joker took note that he shouldn't stay as long in Arkham if his brooding bat was getting desperate to see him. Grinning and laughing as he could barely keep himself up with how giddy he was.

"He's here for Nygma."

What! What! No. Can't be serious! Jokers laughter died in that instant. Frowning. His bat wasting his time on Eddie? Really? No no no that's not right. Joker jumped off the cot and went to bulletproof glass entrance and slammed his hand on it startling the guards on the other side. "Heeeeyyy Frankie!" Saying with his sing song voice. 

The guards looked at him obviously annoyed and he just smiled though inside he was absolutely livid at the idea his Bat wasn't here to see him.

"What do you want?" 

"Do me a favor Frankie old boy! Tell that dashing dark knight to come see his bestie!" Bats couldn't ignore him. That was just rude. Joker always had to be the one to keep this friendship going. Why couldn't his bat just be more sensitive! How dare he! Still Joker could never stay mad at the dashing hero. They were connected, Batman always gave his life fun, Joker gave Batman a purpose and an outlet for that temper of his. Such a dangerous temper he had. Imagine how many bodies Batsy would leave in the street if he just let go. Giggling. Joker had a collection of scars from all the nights he spent playing with the big bad bat. Joker sometimes envisioned how many scars Batman must have. Joker was sure the majority of them were probably from himself and that only made him smile happily for a moment before the thought that his Bat was ignoring him. Not visiting while he was in the building was so uncalled for! Joker was always the one giving in this relationship of theirs! 

"Why would he even want to see you clown!" The other guard spoke only to be hit in the arm by Frank. A warning. The rule was careful what you said about Batman to the Joker. One wrong word and someone was going to die. Many people have made that mistake and were met with horrible fates.

"Because he needs me!" Joker spat out. Annoyed now by the idiot newbie.

"Yeah right!" Frankie pulled the guys arm. "Shut up you idiot." Oh Frankie was going to live when Joker escaped soon a mental note on that. Newbie here wasn't though.

"I'll ask, but don't expect a visit, not like Batman to ever listen to us anyways."

Joker smiled slightly. Yup. Frankie was going to live. 

"Get going then!" Joker slammed his hand on the reinforced glass again. Irritated that his Dark Knight wasn't here with him. Eddie old boy was going to pay for taking his attention away from him.

"We aren't seriously going to waste our time on this are we?" The newbie spoke again. "I'm not getting broken bones for annoying the Batman because some lunatic asks us." "Maybe you're right." Frank said unknowingly signing his death wish at that moment like a contract a person signed without reading. Joker started slamming his body against the glass not caring if he injured himself. "Get the bat here now!" He yelled as he kept slamming himself. Anger at being rejected the attention of his whole world getting to him. "Now!" Slam. "Now!" Slam. "Now!" The guards just stared at the raving madman in shock.

Batman glared at the Riddler as he entered the cell. There had been a series of murders that left Riddles at the scene. So it was obvious conclusion that it was Riddler. Or Riddlers men as Riddler hadn't escaped in weeks. That's what was bugging him. What was the point to this? What game was the man of Riddles planning?

"What do you want Dork Knight?" The always condescending tone was there.

"What is your game." Batman was in no mood for this. Glaring down at the redhead. 

"I don't know what you think I've done in that idiotic brain of yours but I've been-" Batman grabbed him by his collar of his shirt and slammed him hard into the wall. The victims had been children. All six of them had been eight years old and that struck a huge nerve. All the kids had Raven dark hair and blue eyes and looked somewhat closely like how Bruce did as a child. That made him very uneasy. "No games Nygma!" 

Edward gasped as his back hit the wall. The air knocked out of him and his green eyes looked into a very angry Bat that looked ready to rip his head off. "You brutish bafoon! I don't even know what you're are-" his words were cut off as he was thrown across the room. That's when he truly realized the Batman was beyond livid. He was blind with rage and Edward couldn't even understand what it was he done.

"Don't make me ask again Nygma." The Dark Knight was moving closer to the coughing man on the floor. Edward tried to move as far back as he could from the angry vigilante. Putting his hands up defensively as his back hit the wall. Speaking with his ego might get him killed right now he realized.

"Whatever you think I've done I haven't Batman!" Edward prepared for another hit but it never came. Light green eyes looked up through red bangs at the fuming dark knight.

"Six dead kids Nygma. A riddle left at the scene of the crime, start talking now!" All Bruce could think about was those dead children. How similar they were to him. How unnerved it made him. Did Nygma know who he really was? Was he taunting him this way? Six lives though. Six children who would never grow up. There lives crushed in a single moment. Weeping parents who would never see their sons again. Nygma crossed a line. Bruce was close to crossing his own. The only reason he stopped himself in that moment was the look of confusion on the prince of Riddles face. 

"Dork knight do I have to spell it out to you?" That earned him an extremely hard punch to the face. Blood dripped down the black gloves. That strength in a punch usually was only reserved for the likes of the Joker and that terrified the man of riddles. Spitting blood on the ground Nygma tried to regain his vision. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out. Yes that ego of his was going to get him killed tonight.

"What is greater than God, More evil than the devil, The poor have it, The rich don’t need it, And if you eat it, you’ll die?" The words came shooting out of his mouth before he could stop himself and see the look of pure unadulterated rage in the deep sea blue eyes. Batman grabbed Nygma by his throat lifting him off the ground. The light green eyes went wide as he gasped for any air to fill his lungs. Trying his best to pull the strong hands away from his throat. Edward wasn't the Joker. He didn't want to be killed by the man in clad so he was fighting back as hard as he could despite how futile it was. Stop! Bruce's mind was telling him. This amount of anger only ever came out around the madman clown. Nygma wasn't Joker, he couldn't handle all that Batman could dish out like Joker could. Nygma can die! His mind screamed at him. Trying to reason through his rage. If it wasn't for the fact the victims brought back so many memories Bruce would not be acting like this right now. 

"Last chance! Why did you kill those kids? What is your endgame." The answer to the riddle made Batman drop him instantly. Nothing. Did he really know nothing? A sickening feeling crept into Bruce at that moment. He lost control of himself. He almost broke his one rule. Almost killed Nygma. A man who has done his fair share of evil deeds but if Batman didn't kill the likes of the Joker than Nygma of all people didn't deserve it at all. 

Edward gasped for much needed air in his lungs. "You insane idiot! You almost killed me!" Bruce stayed silent as daggers of a glare were shot at him. His anger subsiding for more reason and logic. "I swear Batman you have lost your mind! Not that you had much of a mind in this first place! At least compared to mine but still! You almost-"

"Nygma." Cutting his words off for the third time that night. 

"Fine. I. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Are. Talking. About." He spoke the words slowly like he was talking to a dimwitted child. Despite almost being killed the man of riddles sure couldn't help his condescending nature. 

"A riddle was left at the crime scene did your men have anything to do with it." Bruce finally asked. Trying his best to keep his logical mind in place over his emotions.

Scoffing, Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Idiot dark knight! I'm the only one who gives riddles around here you should-" when turning his head to look at Batman, he was already gone from the room. Another time that night Nygmas words were cut off.

Bruce was in the hallway of the the interrogation room at Arkham trying to clear his head. His body was beyond tense. His one lead was thrown out the window and he was no closer to finding out who had murdered those children in cold blood. Exhaustion was taking over him, the adrenaline of his anger wearing off like him removing a blanket. Bruce had been certain it had to be the Riddler. Riddles and clues at crime scenes was his M.O after all. Bruce couldn't also shake how close he had been to losing it. Losing control rarely happened to him. Losing his anger that much showed how hard this case was affecting him mentally. His body was shaking. The gears in his head turning even faster. He felt sick. Sick by this case, sick with himself and downright sick with the need to find these children's killer. What now? He was back to square one. Bruce knew he would be up all night looking over every single detail, hoping he'd find something he missed. 

The static intercoms went on and a staticky mans voice was talking and Bruce almost missed the entire message until near the end. 

"Batman if you're still here! Come to cell 0801! Hurry! Joker is demanding to see you!" The voice sounded shaky. 

Damn this night. Bruce did not have time to deal with a murderous clown. Sighing Bruce debated his options. He had a case that needed his upmost attention especially since he had lost his one clue to figuring this all out. Could he just ignore the madman? Hell he was still shaking from the anger outburst and loss of control with Nygma earlier. Something that was still eating away at him. He didn't even plan on seeing the clown prince of crime that night. Batman made it a habit that if he was in Arkham he'd do his best to not have to deal with the maniac unless it specifically involved him. Now though the Joker was demanding to see him and who knows what he would do to retaliate if Bruce didn't oblige. Plus how the guard sounded on the intercom told him enough to know that that madman was being unruly. Sighing, his decision made. Again. Damn this night.

Joker was destroying his cot and slamming himself against the walls of his cell. How dare his best friend not visit him! All he does for the Bat and he can't even get one damn visit! The only thing in the room that seemed to be safe from the raving madman who was blabbing to himself was his teddy bear Bruce. Joker just couldn't believe it. How could his Bat not want to visit him. Does he have to kill everyone in a city block to get his attention? What did Eddie do to even take it away from him anyways. Joker knew that Batman would give attention to the other rouges but still nothing should be more important than the Joker. After all they made each other's lives better so why would his Bat go see Eddie first! 

"Joker." 

Jokers body stopped immediately from attacking itself. A big grin on his face as acidic green eyes shot to the glass window as he saw his dear bat. The temper tantrum disappearing immediately. Frankie boy may actually live this time.

"Batsy! I'm so happy to-" 

"I don't have time for this tonight what do you want!" Batman cut off his words a habit that seemed to have been forming with him tonight. Batman was completely tense. His body only shaking slightly less and if someone wasn't perfect at observation they wouldn't have noticed. To bad for Bruce, Joker was always observant when it came to Batman.

"Darling, you seem more tense than usual. Come in here." He gestured with his finger. "I can ah massage those bold shoulders of yours, ease the tension, I promise not to break your neck." He added at the glare he received. "Scouts honor. Though I was never a boy scout I did kill a bunch once so close enough." He giggled and moved closer to the glass. Taking in every twitch of the Dark Knights body that barely registered to anyone in his suit. 

"What do you want Joker. I'm busy." Batmans voice had a dark edge to it that made the clown even more fascinated. Wondering what exactly was making his best friend so on edge tonight.

"Just you darling. What else would I want? Other than bringing smiles to the people of Gotham and a pony but you're still at the top of that list heheh."

Batman exhaled a heavy sigh and started to turn and walk away. No he did not have time for these games. He did not care that Joker seemed to be missing him. A slam to the glass made him stop in his tracks. Just go home Bruce thought to himself. Ignore him and walk away. There are more important things to do tonight.

"First you ignore me for Eddie! Then you show up and barely say any words to me and now you want to leave! Bats you're a real mood killer you know that!" The words spat out with all the mirth the madman had inside him. 

The twitch that was only readable to someone who knew Batman in and out seemed to register in the madmans mind. What part of that sentence made his darling Bat so tense? What nerve did he just struck without realizing it. "Oh sweetums. You know I can't stay mad at you for long. I forgive you! Don't worry that batty head of yours." His own ego hoping that's what caused the twitch. 

Bruce didn't even look back at him. He couldn't help but still feel disgusted with himself for losing so much control that he could of broken his one rule that night. "I don't have time for this." Bruce said simply but the edge was still there. Joker tilted his head. What did Eddie do? Joker felt a possessive need to strangle the egotistical man of riddles for getting Batman this on edge. That was his job.

"Batboob, what did dear Eddie boy do? Hmmm need me to handle it Bats? You know I would for you."

"No." Batman shot back a little to loudly. "He didn't do anything wrong." Bruce hated having to say it. The fact that Nygma was innocent at least this time and he lost so much of control of his self was almost shattering to him. Breaking apart of his mind that he honestly didn't even want to deal with. How could he have let himself go that far? The way the Batman said it made Joker realize what happened in an instant. That was a gnawing feeling that made him really want to stay just a bit longer in Arkham just to tear that spoiled Eddies head off. 

"You know Bats, playing rough with others is going to make a girl jealous." His words were mocking but seething with murderous jealousy. Another twitch confirmed the Jokers previous thoughts. That was making him absolutely livid inside. How dare Eddie get this much of a reaction out of the dark knight. Joker went to great lengths for his darling and he couldn't even grasp how Eddie could even compare on the caliber as himself. That wasn't right. But at the same time a thought made him giggle.

"Wait. You seriously beat up poor innocent Eddie? Batsss! Did it feel good? I bet it did! Are you finally letting go and letting loose? I do admit I'm hurt that it wasn't me helping you but I think this is a step in the right direction. You know I ah can show you the way. You don't have to be so tense about it. Just let go and have some fun! You can trust your old pal Joker to show you how to have some real fun! Think of it Bats. You let go and then this whole city can truly be your playground. Cmon Bats, all these innocents you claim to want to protect aren't worth it. Look at Eddie, despite being innocent for once you still beat him up. Badly. By the way you're reacting. Imagine just letting go and enjoying yourself for once in your life. It's sooooo easy! You're on a knife edge Batsy boy, just slip off and you'll stop cutting into your feet as you try and walk the line. All you're ah doing is denying your true self. I know it, you know it and now dear Eddie boy knows it. How good did it feel. I can see his blood on your knuckles Bats."

"Shut up." Bruce finally turned towards the madman. His temper coming back full swing. The Joker knew exactly the words to get under his skin. How he hated the madman. 

"Make me." Joker smiled stepping back as he pointed to the code box. "8,7,4,3,2,5,5,9,0,6" he gave the code to unlock the door which made Bruce on edge. Arkham staff really should be more careful. No wonder this place seemed like a revolving door. Blue eyes met green as they stared into each other. Observing each other. Knowing what each other wanted at this moment. The invitation to take out his frustration out was clear. Bruce was tempted oh how was he tempted. Not tonight. Not any night. He was not going to give the Joker the satisfaction. One he'd never live it down if he did and two it would just confirm to the maniac that they were the same. They weren't Batman always told himself. Though the constant we are the same speech of almost every villain he dealt with was a common occurrence no one said it as much as the clown prince of crime did. 

 

"Come on Bats! I know you need um some therapy heheh" Joker wanted that more than anything right now. It would end his jealous temper just to throw his bat into a loop. The Joker could see it in the blue orbs that Batsy was close to the edge and ready to fall off. Just one push was all he needed to do. Oh how wonderful it would be. How wonderful Batman could be if he just let go. Become free. The world couldn't hold him back or chain him down. The world would burn for him. Gotham would fall to his knees. Everything would be his if he'd just break that one stupid rule. Joker knew the bat was like himself, they were two sides of the same coin. All Batsy needed was his help to let go and that was help he'd be more than be glad to give. Just let go Bats. Be free. Stop denying your true self. Green eyes spoke the words with just a look. 

"You're not worth it." Bruce said turning away again and started walking away again. His words weren't exactly true. Hell if he was honest with himself beating the madman to a bloody pulp was always what the Joker deserved. Death wasn't even close to what he deserved after all the horrendous things this madman did. No. Batman Couldn't be judge, jury and executioner. The words though were enough to set the maniac on as much edge if not worse than Bruce already was.

"But Eddie is! Are you kidding me! I'm not worth it! What makes him worth it! He's not even part of our dance! He's not worth your time and you go and dance with him leaving your bestie in the dust! Batsy you come back here! We aren't done talking! Bats bats bats bats!" Joker was slamming his body again against the glass door. Doing anything to get his Bats attention back. Being ignored especially by him was not something he enjoyed at all. 

Batman was gone, leaving behind a very seething clown with murder on his mind. Specifically murdering a master of Riddles. It wasn't Bruce's smartest move. Bad decisions seemed to be as much of a recurring theme tonight. Joker walked over and sat on the ground in the corner. Pulling his teddy bear Bruce in his lap. "The nerve of that guy I'm telling you Brucey." That was the last time that night that Bruce managed to cut someone words off that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Suspicion 

"I just can't figure this out." Bruce sighed as he leaned back in his chair in the Batcave. He spent the rest of the night to the wee hours of the morning going over the case again and again. 

"Master Bruce." Alfred came up from behind him. Bruce turned to face him. Sighing from sheer exhaustion.

"You need sleep sir. You won't find what your looking for if you don't get some rest" Alfred was caring but stern in his words.

Bruce shook his head no. "I can't just sleep. There has to be something I'm missing."

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You need sleep." "But." "Get some rest and then you can spend as much time as you want looking over the same details again and again if you want but you need to get to bed."

Bruce sighed shaking his head again to wave off the exhaustion. "I can't Alfred. This case. It's hitting way to close to home." Bruce glanced at the computer screen. Pictures of all six children were up on the corner of the screen. "All the victims had the same things in common, black haired, blue eyes, only child and all eight years old." Bruce slumped his shoulders as he leaned back in the chair. "It's just way to close to home and I'm missing something. I thought the fact that there was a riddle meant it was Riddler but now I know that's not the case and whoever did this was trying to frame him." Bruce looked at the old man who was his father figure. 

"Master Bruce you need some sleep. I'll keep looking for you and maybe some new eyes may find something." He reasoned. 

Sighing Bruce stood up. Glancing at the computer. All this felt to personal like who ever was doing these murders were going straight at him. That's probably the point. A shudder went down his spine. Not wanting to think about that just yet he decided he'd turn in and get some sleep at this point he'd only get three hours.

Sleep didn't last very long as his alarm went off. Bruce grumbled sitting up in bed. All he wanted to do was lay back down and just be dead to the world for awhile. That was never an option for him. Not as Batman and not as even Bruce Wayne. Alfred burst through the door in that moment, crumbling any chance Bruce could get more sleep. "There was another murders master Bruce." His heart ached at Alfred's words. He shouldn't of went to sleep. Staying up would of been the better option. This was just not his week.

The murders made his blood ran cold. Four victims this time. Two different sets of parents. The biggest connection to both crimes were that both Parents had sons around eight years old. The sons had darkish hair not exactly black but they had blue eyes. This was way to personal. Reminding Bruce way to much of himself. All the victims seemed to be a tell tale sign this was against Bruce Wayne. Police couldn't pick up on that fact luckily for him. Whoever was doing this had it out for him. Being at least 97% odds with that fact. This time though the victims had their mouths were frozen into grins, a joker card placed on their bodies. More like the Jokers M.O instead of Riddlers this time. Joker was still in Arkham. A shudder went down his spine. He'd have to go back to Arkham just to make sure. If Joker knew nothing of the crimes than Bruce would know for hundred percent certainty whoever was doing this was going to keep trying to hide themselves through other of Gothams rouges crimes. Joker would at least know who had access to his infamous Joker venom. If anything maybe Nygma or Joker would have an idea of who would be stealing their material. Someone who knew just enough to pull these murders off. 

 

Edward sat in the lounge area doing a crossword puzzle. Most inmates weren't allowed even a pencil but Edward earned a few privileges or bribed his way to them. The room was empty another thing Riddler was able to accomplish. Being bored was something he couldn't stand. His body was in agony. Batman really did almost kill him. That blubbering moron had no right to get so damn ruff! Edward didn't even do anything and now he was sporting nasty bruises on his neck, ribs and back. Dork knight was going to pay for that! Though the thought of how angry the Bat was made him nervous. Most of the other villains rarely got the Bats full aggression. That spot was saved for the absolute worse lunatic in Gotham. Edward was envious until last night of the clown prince of crime. After all Edward had the most brilliant mind and truly was Batmans best adversary mentally so why not get the Dark Knights full attention. He deserved it with matching wits with the Dark knight. Today though that thought didn't hold true. Joker deserved Batmans attention when it came to brutality not Edward. It was somewhat comforting that the Bat didn't give him his full attention. Shuddering at the idea of Batman treating him as he would the murderous clown made him nervous. 

A hard jab to the bruises on his throat made Edward wince in pain. Whoever did that was going to regret it. Turning his head back to give whoever did that a piece of his mind his face went pale instantly. Toxic green eyes met light green. A frown was on the madmans face. Oh God. Edward realized he was probably going to die. "Joker what do you want?" He tried to sound confident. 

"Looks like Batsy gave you some nice love taps." He jabbed Edwards neck harder with his finger. With a grimace Edward pulled away turning his body the best he could to stare at the madman. Love taps? Was he fucking serious! 

"I wouldn't exactly call these love taps." A scoff came with his words. Joker jumped over the couch and sat next to Edward. Still frowning. Damn the Bat! Everyone knew the maniac clown was obsessed with him and now the damn Batman might just of gotten Edward killed all because he decided to be extra ruff with him. 

"They're love taps. I should know. Bats always gives me the best ones." The grin was there for a moment before he frowned again. Toxic eyes showing the glint of murderous madness. "So Eddieee! Dear, why was the dashing Bat so interested in playing with you? Hmmm" 

Playing? Great way to put it. If this was playing in the Jokers eyes Edward really didn't want to find out what Joker thought was serious damage. 

"The idiot buffoon." The darkening of toxic green eyes made the Riddler cough slightly nervous. Okay Edward. Be careful. No insulting the man who the Joker claimed was his other half right now. "Batman." Correcting himself. "Came in to interrogate me for murders I didn't even commit. He went ballistic and for a moment there I thought he was going to kill me." Bad choice of words. The only person the madman wanted Batman to kill first was himself. Before Edward knew it he was on his back with his pencil to his throat. 

"Tell me Eddie what makes you think you're even worth pushing Batsy over the edge hmmm? A narcissistic nobody like you? The only reason you even get to play your little games with the Bat is because I allow it. After all when I'm not around Batsy can't be getting bored."

The words stung his ego. Everyone did know the clown was insane when it came to his games with the Bat. Joker had made it very clear to all the rouges that if Batman was to ever perish to anyone other than him that there would be hell to pay. Edward honestly wished Batman would just put the mad dog down. Gotham, hell the whole world would be better if he did. Joker was a plague and would destroy everything in this city if he could. Worse of all he was more of an attention seeker for Batman than all the rouges combined. "Trust me Joker, when it comes to that sort of attention I don't want it." Edward tried to reason with the madman.

Joker smiled for a moment which was giving Edward just a speckle of hope to actually live through this. Play to the maniacs obsession. "Everyone knows that the Bat spends most of his time trying to take you down first." Keep it up. The smile was getting bigger.

"See Eddie, I think your ego doesn't make you see that." The smile leaving his face seemed to confirm the fact Edward was going to die. Where were the guards? They don't care. No one cares if a rouge gets killed by another rouge. Fuck this place.

"You keep matching wits with the darling Bat, hoping one day to best him. Never realizing that the only reason he plays along is because he pity's you. Now that you got even more of his attention that simply can not do. Not healthy for Batsy to ignore his best friend after all."

Hell if he's going to die might as well hurt the clown back. "You really think he sees you as a friend? Riddle me this Joker." The pencil dug deeper into his neck. Edward was shocked he wasn't dead yet.

"Who makes it, has no need of it. Who buys it, has no use for it. Who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?"

Joker grinned slightly. The answer was a coffin.

"A coffin." Joker said in a sing song voice. "You'll need one after all. Hehe maybe it will be green and have question marks you'd like that after all."

"Yes at least your dim witted brain got the answer but you see Joker. That's what you want to be in. You keep hoping that Batman will kill you."

"Of course." Joker interrupted.

"So tell me how does it feel that he'll never give you what you want? Hmm that you're destined to never make the Bat break his one rule. Batman can match wits with me and true it gives me a purpose in my life but at least one day I could break him. Come up with a riddle that he can not solve and he'll lose and I'll be happy. You though. You'll never get the one thing you want from him. You'll never win. Batman will never kill you because despite all that you have done you aren't important enough to him to kill." Edward knew after saying the words he was going to die. One last act of proving that he was still smarter. That he could see the one piece of the puzzle the Joker couldn't was at least something to go out with. Before the stabbing into his neck to end him. After all Joker could kill anyone with almost anything. Everyone knew that. Hell Riddler was shocked they even let him keep a damn teddy bear in his room. Everyone knew about that to but never brought it up. A murderous madman as dangerous as the Joker had a teddy bear seemed like a humongous joke of it self.

Joker was slammed hard to the ground his head making a thud sound on impact. His lungs losing air he coughed out. Acidic green eyes glared up until he took in the face through the blurr. "Darling!" He opened his arms out to the clad man like he expected a hug. 

"Just shut up." Bruce said. He couldn't believe what he walked into. No. He could. Joker was seriously going to kill Nygma all because he saw him first last night. This madmans obsession had no limits.

"You could of stepped in sooner you brute!" Edward snapped. Rubbing the tricklet of blood off his neck from the pencil being dug in.

Bruce shot him a glare. "You're alive aren't you."

"Batssss!" Whined Joker as he started to sit up. 

Bruce ignored him already getting a headache. He did not want to be here. Though now he realized it was a good idea though he'd have to chastise the guards for not stepping in.

"Well this was fun and all but I'll leave you two alone." Edward said annoyed as he was getting up from his spot on the couch. Only to have his armed grabbed and pushed to sit back down. "Hey what are-"

"Batsy help me up!" Joker whined more. Not even bothering standing. His arm out reached to the bat.

"Get up yourself." Bruce grumbled.

A pout stuck to that pale face. "You're so rude you know that." Joker got onto his feet.

"Give me the pencil." Bruce opened out his hand.

"What if I don't?" He purred the words seductively. Edward gagged at the sound of how Joker said it.

Did he really have to act this way? Couldn't Bruce just get one damn break today. "I'll never talk to you again if you don't." He wasn't in the mood and that seemed to hit the joker harder than any punch he ever threw.

"You wouldn't!"

"Want to risk it?" The words came out flat.

Joker seemed to hesitate. Not even smiling like usual as he dropped the pencil in the black glove. "You're so mean to me Bats." The whinny voice was back. Yup. Bruce definitely had a head ache. The madman moved closer his hands tugged at the Batmans arm. "So, Bats. Did you miss me?"

"No." Came the annoyed reply. Batman stared at the Joker ready to push him off his arm. "Now let go." He grumbled annoyed even more which only caused the madman to giggle and hold on tighter to his bat like he was afraid he'd fly away.

"I think you did... Or did you miss him?" Joker shot a murderous smile at the man of riddles. Nygma was about to say something but Bruce had to put a dead stop to this quick. "I have to talk to both of you."

Edward now looked annoyed. "After last night, I'd rather have less bruises thank you! you dimwit."

Joker just whined and nuzzled Bruce's arms. "Batsy! We don't need Eddie boy! I'm more interesting to talk to anyways darling." 

"Only if he wanted to talk to a blubbering ravings of a spoiled child who couldn't get what he wants." Edward shot back. His ego was obviously hurt. Only working in Bruce's favor. "Tell you what Dork knight! If you can guess my riddles then I'll answer what ever questions you have."

"See Bats! Eddie is boring!" "Get off now Joker." Bruce pushed him off hard just as Joker was trying to press his body against him. Bruce looked at Nygma and sighed. "I would of thought you would want to put a stop to someone stealing your M.O" Bruce pressed the issue knowing that Edwards ego needed to be put on the back burner. "Excuse me? But idiot knight-."

"Bats bats bats bats bats. If Eddie gets to make demands then I ah wanna play cards with you bestie of mine!" Joker tried to get his attention again. Acting like a child who never got enough attention from their parents. Bruce's head was throbbing. It just had to be the two most infuriating men he had ever known.

"Enough. Both of you." He growled which silenced Edward but only made the clown giggle.

"No Riddles, no answers." Edward spoke annoyed. 

"Yeah Batsy, no card game no answers." Joker added with glee in his voice. 

They both were battling in their own ways for the Dark Knights attention. Joker more personal want and Edward more of obsession to try and beat the Bat. Joker pulled on Batmans cape and that was just the last straw. Bruce grabbed jokers wrist and flipped him over his back slamming him to the ground again. Slamming his boot on the madmans abdomen. Bruce shot Edward a glare that held warning that he wasn't going to play this game. Joker gasped for much needed air and then giggled.

"Fine, if you can't figure things out on your own and need my brilliant mind to assist you then I'll help." Edward grumbled as he gave the victory to Batman. Only taking a victory in itself that Bruce would need to question him.

Joker however was never bending with the threat or actual abuse. He just giggled when he finally caught his breath. Toxic eyes looked up amused at his bat. "Batsy oh I knew you missed me." 

"Joker."

"Yes sweetums?" 

"Shut up."

Bruce pressed down more as a pointless warning though even if he didn't want to admit it, it made him feel better. Joker just giggled smiling happily at the big bad bat. Never caring about the brutality. The pain just made him feel more alive than ever. 

Edward observed the two of them. He's felt the Bats brutality first hand but even he knew the Joker got the worse of it. How the clown looked though when he gazed upon the clad man always perplexed Edward. It was always baffling how much the madman enjoyed those displays of violence on his body. It made Edward realize he never wanted the same attention the Joker got. Matching wits was so much more healthier than wanting the pure brutality that the madman wanted. There was a certain insanity behind the two Edward observed. Joker was no doubt the most dangerous man Gotham had ever seen. A body count the no human could rival and yet when he was around the Dark Knight he acted like a little child just begging for some attention. Edward just couldn't grasp the two of them together. 

Bruce took his boot off the madman. "Now tell me who would have access to your Joker venom." His voice was flat. Not in the mood for games. "Card game first bats." Bruce grumbled shaking his head. Did he really have to be this infuriating right now. Joker just grinned. "Don't waste my time." Bruce warned. This case needed to be solved and quickly. He didn't have time hell he already spent to much of his time here as it was. "Me?" Joker placed a hand to his heart. "I would never Batsss!"

Bruce shot daggers of a glare and then turned to Nygma. "Your cane was also found at the crime scene. Know anyone other than yourself that would have access." He kept his attention away from the Joker. That was sure to get him talking. 

Edward looked into those dangerous blue orbs of the clad man. "Unless someone knows where my hideout is I doubt anyone would have found it. Even if they got in their dimwitted brain wouldn't of been able to handle the traps I set in place when I'm not around." Bruce glared as he looked at Nygma. Damn it. Whoever was doing this knew more than he did. This was becoming a waste of time. "Obviously your trap wasn't enough to keep someone out. Losing your touch Nygma." Bruce was annoyed. Very annoyed. Edward scoffed. "Maybe one of your henchmen knew how to get in?" 

Edward shook his head again. "Doubt it. The shaved monkeys I hire aren't even smart enough to unlock the codes to get in. Let alone bypass all the traps and live. Whoever you're looking for obviously is more clever than anyone I know." Bruce believed him and that infuriated him. "Now may I go or are you going to beat me to an inch of my life again?" Bruce inwardly cursed himself for how he acted last night and just gave a slight nod. He'd have to deal more with getting information out of the clown. Edward got up and avoided going near the clown like the plague as he left the room.

"Batssss card game!" Joker whined as he was getting up from the ground. "I'm not going to play a game with you." Bruce grumbled. "Bats just one game with your bestie!" 

"You're not my friend." 

Joker waved his hand at him. "Stop lying to yourself Batsy. I know you only let Eddie go for we can spend some private time together!" 

Bruce exhaled. God Joker was infuriating. "Just tell me who would have access to your toxin." Bruce really wasn't liking how this day was going. Joker shook his head and placed a finger to his own lip the message was clear that he wasn't going to say a thing until he got what he wanted. Bruce sighed realizing the madman wasn't going to make this simple but giving the madman any sort of cards was a bad idea. Bruce knew he could take the clown down if he needed to or got out of hand. One game and he'll answer. It was a long shot in the dark as Edward had proved he knew nothing but Bruce had to at least try.

"Fine. One game and that's it." Grumbling the words as he gritted his teeth. Joker laughed and was ready to leap and hug the bat. "Touch me again and I'll break your bones." Bruce warned. Giggling and smiling wide. "Is that a promise?" The joy in his voice at the idea was making this even more frustrating. Damn this was going to be a even longer night. "Let's just get this over with." Bruce finally said after a long moment.


End file.
